Un día de cabeza
by Thedreamgolden
Summary: Porque todo el mundo nos imaginamos alguna vez un mundo al revez con personalidades completamente opuestas a algunos personajes. Au.


**Un día de cabeza**

Atem Mutō miro con el ceño funcido su mejor amigo Seto Kaiba, el cual estaba tragándose dos hamburguesas a la vez. Una pequeña risita nerviosa salió de él después de que su amigo eructo al terminar de beber su refresco.

Honda paso de largo el comportamiento de su amigo y solo se limitó a continuar maldiciendo a Katsuya Jōnouchi, el cual por ser un niño rico siempre miraba miraba de manera despectiva a todos además de siempre llamar gato a Seto. Al único que respetaba era a Atem, bueno en realidad al otro yo de Atem por ganarle en un juego de cartas para niños llamado: Wish and Wizard (1), desde entonces son eternos rivales.

—No me hables de él — gruño enojado Seto, después chasqueo la lengua y golpeo la mesa con furia.— Estúpido niño rico, no lo aguanto. Él se cree el mejor solo por ser dueño de la corporación Katsuyacorp (2) y lo peor de todo me llama gato.

Anzu intentó animarlo colocando una mano en su espalda en señal de apoyo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para animarlo cosa que no funcionó tan bien. Simplemente Mizaki suspiró e intento hacer uno de sus discursos de amistad para animarlo.

—Quizás sea la décima vez que Katsuya te gana en un duelo pero, diste lo mejor de ti y mostraste tu orgullo como duelista, no importa el resultado de los duelos siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte.

Rápidamente Atem asintió apoyando las palabras de su amiga de la infancia provocando que Seto se relajara un poco pero, aun tenía la mirada perdida en su bebida.

Honda al mirarlo tan agobiado le dio un sape trayendo de vuelta al Kaiba que todos conocian, con la promesa de algún día llegar a vencer al engreído de Jōnouchi.

Quizás Kaiba nunca lo diría en voz alta pero, el deseaba la vida de Jōnouchi aunque su propia vida no fuera tan mala. Sus padre murieron en un accidente y un viejo loco llamado Gozaburo lo adoptó junto con su hermano Mokuba, pese de tener un hijo llamado Noha. No era borracho sin embargo, si que era raro siempre obsesionado con las armas militares teniendo toda la casa con prototipos, si su padre adoptivo tuviera una empresa seguramente seria de la creación de armas. Quitando su gusto raro y que hablaba solo por las noches era una buena persona.

Pagaron lo consumido y se disposieron ir a sus respectivas casas. Seto metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón escolar y se colocó al lado de Atem. Recordó con nostalgia el como se conocieron, sí él solia molestarlo porque le parecia divertido y también porque quería que este formara un carácter si eres débil en este mundo terminarán por pisarte o al menos eso él pensaba. Lo que le causaba intriga era el otro yo de Atem, no se sabía nada de él solo que sale a jugar el pequeño juego de cartas o cuando Atem se encuentra en problemas, siempre se muestra seguro pero su voz es más... Dulce, melodiosa, no tan grave a diferencia de la voz que Atem posee. Agregando que suele cambiarle los ojos a un color más amatista y no sus ojos del característico rubí, y que su estatura disminuye un par de centímetros.

—Seto, ¿sucede algo?— preguntó Atem con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— interrogó el aludido después de soltar un bufido haciéndose el desentendido.

—Honda-kun lleva llamandote por horas y no has contestado ninguna vez— respondió Mutō parando ante la señal roja que indicaba "pare".

—Nada importante —. Respondió secamente Seto mirando su reloj de muñequera, y mirando impaciente el otro lado de la calle.—Sobre lo que paso hoy. Podrían no comentarle nada a Mokuba, no quiero que piense que su hermano es un perdedor y mucho menos a Noha no quiero que me moleste por mucho tiempo con eso.

—Cuenta con ello— afirmó Honda guiñando un ojo y levantando un pulgar, Atem imito la acción de Honda y Anzu asintió.

—No creo que Mokuba piense que su hermano es un perdedor. Creo que hasta te admira demasiado— Intervino de manera eficaz Anzu, levantándole los ánimos a su amigo. Seto mostró una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad que fue robada en un instante.

Frente de él estaba Noha abrazando de manera protectora a Mokuba que pareciera que lo estaba asfixiando. Lo que provocó que una vena en la frente de Seto saltara, nadie más que él podía proteger a su hermano así que cuando el semáforo cambio a color verde corrió hasta el otro lado de la acera y quito de manera brusca a Noha de su hermano.

—¿Mocoso que te has creído?— preguntó entre dientes Seto.

—Yo solo queria un abrazo— contraatacó Noha.— A él no le molesta ¿Verdad Mokuba?

El grupo de amigos miro la escena de manera divertida. Era un secreto a voces que ambos hermanos se peleaban por la atención del hermano menor, y que aunque Mokuba no tenía hermano favorito siempre existiría una competencia no escrita. Después vieron av

Seto despedirse de ellos con una mano y con la otra jalando a Mokuba para que Noha no pidiera acercarsele.

Honda igualmente se despidió y lo mismo pasó con Anzu, dejando solo a Atem quien caminaba sin apuro a la casa de juegos en la que vivia.

— Adoro tus amigos son tan divertos— Exclamó el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio quien de manera inerte flotó a lado de Atem para hacer compañía.

Atem asintió dándole la razón a su amigo. — Sí Seto es genial cuando llegas a conocerlo a fondo, lo mismo pasa con Honda y Anzu.

—Comprendo. Compañero hablando de nuestra amiga se nota que has avanzado bastante — dijo su acompañante ocultando una risita burona al ver la reacción de su amigo. — Sin duda pronto serán una pareja feliz.

—Ca-ca-Calla—. Gritó rojo Atem, causando que varias personas se le quedarán viendo. — Lo siento— Se disculpó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Sin darse cuenta llego cerca del parque Domino en donde, sabía por su compañero que era el lugar a donde había ido con tea en su "Cita" que Atem había organizado. Miro al cielo si no le fallaba el cálculo pronto sería las seis, una pequeña brisa movió su cabello, y apretó los labios.

El ente sabia que pensaba su amigo el vínculo que los unía se lo decía. Tenían que arreglar eso, de la mejor manera posible.

—Atem se que te he ocultado cosas últimamente y no lo mereces además de que sabemos que va a pasar. Me tendré que ir, este no es mi lugar pero, siempre seremos amigos y nunca me olvidaré de ti—. Habló el "otro yo" de Atem, sin tristezas sin melancolía todo lo contrario y la sonrisa feliz del rostro era prueba de que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Atem lloró con fuerza, no quería que su compañero se fuera y menos así, no lo comprendería tan fácil. Antes de él era un don nadie, un marginado que la gente pasaba sin mirarlo y ahora ya comenzaba a ser alguien pero, deja ir a su otro yo, nunca.

—No podemos evitarlo— Hablo con la serenidad que aquél espíritu le caracterizaba. El nunca perdía la paciencia, sin importar que dura fuera la situación. — Porque si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho.

Atem seguía sollozando, quizás era tiempo de decir aquello que lo atormentaba hace tiempo pero, al mirar a los ojos de su amigo perdió el valor. Quizás solo quizás era mejor así, él se iría ya ambos lo aceptarían algún día.

El espíritu para tratar de animar a su amigo, hizo la pregunta más descabellada de todas.

—¿Te imaginas si se invirtieran los papeles de todos. Es decir, que Kaiba fuera un Ceo, Katsuya nuestro amigo y que tu te tuvieras que ir en ligar de mi?

—Eso es absurdo.— Negó con la cabeza Atem, parando poco a poco de llorar.— Si yo estuviera en una situación similar nunca me iría de tu lado, me quedaría para siempre contigo.

El espíritu abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego dio una de sus sonrisas dulce.

—Solo era cosa de imaginar, después de todo ver algo así seria muy loco.

Atem asintió limpiandose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y junto con el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio partieron hacia la casa de Atem. Quizás no quedaba mucho tiempo juntos pero, lo aprovecharían al máximo.

* * *

Fin.

1\. Es como se le conoce al Duel Monsters en el Manga.

2\. Según a mi lógica si la Empresa de De Seto Kaiba es Kaibacorp pues el chiste se cuenta solo :v

De ante mano me disculpo por la faltas de ortografía pero mi Beta me dejo :'v y lo revise pero, puede que tenga alguna faltas que se me hayan pasado.

Solo quería hacer este One-Shot como un AU de forma cómica ¿Merece comentarios?


End file.
